Countess Of The Night
by deadcountess25
Summary: Kaoru has been hiding away from the people that killed her family will she be able to get revenge and start things over with people she cares about or will she just put her friends in danger....
1. Prologue

_**Countess Of The Night**_

By: dead countess 25

All rights reserved to Sony Inc. and Watsuki Nobuhiro

**Prologue**

Kaoru Kamiya a half-breed vampire who has been in hiding since her parents were killed by the Blood Court. A group of vampire officials that work for the Underworld as a protection from the human species. Her father who was a full blooded vampire broke the law by having a child and falling in love with a human woman. The Blood Court tracked down her father and went to assainate him, but he was saved by Kaoru's mother who had jumped in front of the gliming sword that was meant to strike her father. Kaoru's mother had told her father to keep Koaru safe and take good care of their child. She made this plea with her dying breath. A eight year old Kaoru cried as she saw her mother escape from this world and go on to the next. Kaoru's father had managed to keep their whereabouts secret for a little more than a year. When the Blood Court came after them again to assainate Kaoru's father but this time they were after them both. Kaoru's father had tried to hold off the officials as long as he could and he told Kaoru to run as far away as possible so that she would be safe. Kaoru had heard the officials kill her father. Kaoru had stayed in the streets for a few days before she had decieded to go to her friend Misao the only other person that she considered family at the moment. Kaoru had changed her hair color from a beautiful black with blue tints to black with red on the top half and two bleach blonde strieks in the front. She had blue contacts to hide her golden slit eyes of her father. Kaoru has known Misao since the first grade and has been friends since. Misao and Kaoru are practicaly like sisters, Misao's parents had considered Kaoru part of their family for a long time. That had been nine years ago...

okay this is my first fic so go a little easy on me k? k. Go on to chapter one!

send your reviews and pwease be nice :)

dead countess 25


	2. Chapter 1

_**Countess Of The Night**_

By:dead countess 25

All rights reserved to Sony Inc. and Watsuki Nobuhiro

**Chapter One**

_Kaoru was running away from a group of men as her father tried to fend them off. Kaoru then heard the faint cry of her father "Kaoru... run... hide yourself from these men..." _

Kaoru woke up screaming.

"FATHER..." As tears streaked down her ivory face.

The nightmares still haunted her even though it had been so long ago since her father died.

Misao ran into Kaoru's room along with Misao's parents running in after her.

"Oh God! Kaoru are you alright? Was it another nightmare?" Misao asked as she held her best friend in a close embrace.

"...Yeah...I think I will be fine." Kaoru said shaking.

Misao look at her friend with concerned eyes. "Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

"yeah...I'll be fine... it's nothing new ya know." Kaoru gave a weak smile.

Misao said nothing, for she knew very well what had happened to Kaoru's parents so long ago, even if Misao's own parents didn't. Both of Kaoru's parents murdered right in front of her. Kaoru being only a child at the age of nine when her father was murderd, no child should never have to witness something so horriable.

Kaoru looked at her friend, who was so lost in thought, didn't hear her calling her name.

"Misao!"

"...Yeah?"

"You looked a little lost, I just told you that you could go back to bed. I will be fine now thanks."

Misao looked at her friend and said, "Alright, try to get some sleep. Okay Kaoru."

"Okay"

Misao walked out of Kaoru's room shutting the door behind her. Kaoru slid back under the covers to get comfortable. Kaoru tossed and turned most of the night. She had finaly drifted off to sleep.

Later that night Misao woke up to the sound of someone talking. She walked around until she placed her ear on the wall that conected to Kaoru's room. Misao heard faint whispers of some sort of anicent lauguage.

"Cat...Lubit?"

"Nu...don't leave me my stapan!"

Kaoru had soon quited down enough for Misao to go back to sleep. Kaoru woke the next morning and got ready for school. In the middle of eatting breakfast Misao had told Kaoru about her talking in her sleep kept her up half the night. Kaoru didn't remember talking at all. Kaoru finished eatting and got up to finish getting ready. She was soon in her car and ready to leave. She arrived at school and it was the same as every other day, lecter about this take notes about that.

Kaoru had deceided instead of going straight home she was going to Megumi's house. She had not been at school and it had her and Misao worried. Misao said she would go with her but she had already made plans with Aoshi. Misao had also noted to her that she really needed to get a boyfriend and get out of the house more.

Kaoru had soon found herself in Megumi's driveway. She got out of the car and went to knock on the door. Kaoru knocked a few times before anyone answered her. A guy came to the door. _' This must be Sanosuke' _The guy, Sanosuke, looked at her.

" Um... you must be Kaoru or.. Misao, Megumi is upstairs I'll go get her."

"It's Kaoru and I'll wait for her okay."

He let her in and Kaoru went to sit on the couch while Sanosuke went upstairs to get Megumi. She sat for a few minutes when she noticed another guy walk out of one of the down stairs rooms. _'Good lord Megumi how many guys do you live with?' _He was wearing nothing but a pair of blue jeans. He walked into the kitchen grabed a glass off of the counter and opened the frige door. Pulling out a gallon jug of water. He poured himself a glass and begain to drink when he saw Kaoru sitting in the living room watching him. He placed the glass down on the counter. Opened the frige door again to replace the jug of water he had pulled out moments before. As he turned around to face the frige Kaoru observed him; red hair that glowed when the afternoon sun hit it, beautiful violet eyes with specks of amber, and a scar on his left cheek in the shape of a cross. When he turned back around he grabbed his glass off the counter.

"Oh hey sorry I didn't know anyone else was here." he said as he walked over to Kaoru and held out his hand.

"I'm Kenshin. I'm a friend of Sano's."

Kaoru stood and shook his hand. "I'm Kaoru. Megumi's fr.." He interupted her. "Friend from school right?" She looked at him with a surpised look in her face. "Yeah." She smiled it seemed like it had been forever since the last time she truely smiled. "She talks about you and Misao a lot here." Kenshin said as Megumi walked down the stairs.

"Hey Kaoru. I'm sorry I wasn't at school today I kinda had a hangover this morning, so I stayed home."

Megumi lived with Sano. She had moved out of her parents house beacuse she got tired of all the hell they put her through.

"It's alright you just had me and Misao a little worried."

"Where is that weasel girl at anyway?"

"She's with Aoshi, you should know that duh!"

Kenshin looked like he felt out of place. He had started to walk off when Megumi had said. "Oh I'm so sorry Kenshin."

He turned around to look at Megumi and smiled. _'He has a nice smile.' _Kaoru thought. Megumi began saying.

"Kenshin this is..."

"Kaoru" Kenshin finished for her. Kenshin smiled again and looked at Kaoru. _'He has a bad habit of that.'_ Kaoru thought.

"Oh so you two have already met?"

"Yeah while you were taking so long to get down here. I had happened to walk in and introduce myself." Kenshin said sarcastily.

"Oh...okay."

Kaoru looked at Megumi and asked her.

"Hey Megumi do you want to go out for a while? Sano can come if he doesn't have anything to do so you two won't be apart."

Kaoru then looked at Kenshin.

"Oh, you can come too if your not busy."

Kenshin smiled "I would like that. It would be nice to get out of the house and actually do something."

Megumi gave a sly-fox smile as she looked at Kenshin and Kaoru. _'I haven't seen her smile like that in a really long time.' _"Kaoru can you come over here for a minute. I need to talk with you...alone."

"...okay" Koaru said as she gave a confusing look at her friend.

They walked over into the next room. Megumi shut the door behind her. She gave another sly smile. Kaoru saw this.

"Alright whats on your mind Fox?"

"You like Kenshin."

"Wh...What? NO!"

"Yes you do don't lie to me raccoon girl" Megumi said fox ears showing.

"Well even if I did you know I can't do that I might scare him off because of my 'big secret'. Hell Megumi, I've tried this before and we ended up having to erase that guy's memories with that weird potion you made." _'It smelled like shit if you ever asked for my opinion.'_

"You don't have to tell him. Just get to know him so you can at least have someone to go to when me and Misao are err... busy."

"You mean have someone to hang around with while you and Misao are out fucking Sano and Aoshi?"

"Well I wouldn't put it like that."

"Just give me some time to think about it. Okay? Get ready so we can go already."

"Alright."

Kaoru walked out the room and shut the door behind her. She walked back into the living room. Snatching up her purse and dug around for her pack of cigerettes. She grabbed the pack and got one out for her and threw the pack on the small table that sat in front of her. She lit up the cigerette and sat sown just as she did Kenshin walked in. He looked as her.

"You know thats not good for you."

"Yeah I know."

As he grabbed the pack and got one out for himself.

"Oh your one to talk look at ya your smoking too."

"Yeah...and?" Kenshin said laughing. "So when are we leaving?"

"Just as soon as Megumi and Sano are ready."

Kenshin looked up toward the top of the stairs.

"That might be a while..."

Kaoru looked at him confused. "...Why?"

"Because they are... um taking a shower from the sounds of it." he said as he nodded towards the upstairs bathroom.

"...Uh... oh" Kaoru said laughing.

She could hear giggling coming from upstairs. Kenshin looked at Kaoru again and said.

"Yeah they will be in there for a good while."

"I can't believe them!"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Why can't you? Beacuse she's having 'fun' in the shower and your not?"

"WHAT! You don't even know me or who I am with or anything about me. So DON'T go judging me!"

"Oh?" Kenshin laughed. "I could tell by the way you were looking at me earlier that you DON"T have anyone in your life. Not as a lover anyway."

Kaoru knew that he spoke the truth. She was so shocked that he already knew so much just by looking at her. Then Kenshin looked at her with a serious gleam in his eyes.

"And also I can tell that you hide something that you don't want anyone to know. Some sort of secret? Maybe because your scared that it will push others away if you told them."

Once again Kaoru was shocked at his remark. _'How is it he knows so much just by looking in my eyes? And there not even my real eyes, he saw the contacts not the ones that are hiding behind them.'_ Kaoru snapped back to reality as Kenshin turned on the T.V.

"What do you want to do while we wait for those two?"

"I don't know." Kaoru said nervously as she lit up another cigerette.

"Why are you suddenly so nervous?"

"How did you...?"

He looked at her with knowing eyes.

"Did you think that I wouldn't notice?"

"So what do you want to do?" He asked again. "Talk?"

"Sure. Why not?"

He looked at her curiously. "What about?"

"How about we talk about you?" She said happily

Kenshin had noticed the way her dark blue eyes glittered in the sunlight though that they were kind of darkend by the make-up she wore. He noted that they make her look like a raccoon. She didn't have much of what you would call a tan. Her skin glowed like ivory, the all black clothes she wore made her look more paler than she really was.

"Kenshin?" Breaking his observation of her. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Lets talk about you" she said again.

Kaoru didn't want to talk about herself, she was afraid that her secert would slip and that she would push him away, just all the others that she had told with the acception of Megumi and Misao.

"Okay." He smiled again. What do you want to know?"

Kenshin and Kaoru talked for what seemed like forever. Kaoru noticed that they had a lot in comman. They didn't even notice that Megumi was watching them from the top of the stairs. She walked down to inform a laughing Kenshin and Kaoru that her and Sano were ready to go.

"It's about time Megumi, kinda sounded like it was a bit more than 'just a shower'." Kaoru said bursting into laughter. Kenshin smirked at her remark.

By then Sano had walked down stairs as he buttoned up his shirt. Kenshin then realized that he too needed to go get a shirt on. Kenshin walked to his room and grabbed the first shirt he saw. Putting his shirt on as he walked down the hall, he didn't see Kaoru walk straight toward him. Kaoru was too busy looking back and arguing with Megumi that she didn't see Kenshin right in front of her. They bumped into each other, Kenshin shirt half way buttoned, Kaoru's hand had somehow found it's way into Kenshin's shirt. Her hand had gentley glided across his chest. She felt the smoothness of his skin and the ripple of his muscles. Kenshin liked the way her nails lightly brushed across his bare chest, making him shudder in pleasure. She blushed as she was caught in his arms, she felt so safe, even for those so few seconds. Kaoru then looked up. "I am so sorry I didn't see you I was..." "its alright I wasn't paying any attention either." Kenshin said smiling.

"Hey are we leaving or what?" Sano asked in an agravated tone.

"Yeah" Kaoru called to him. She walk back into the living room and grabbed her purse and keys off of the table in front of the couch. Kaoru was the first one out of the house. _'Its nearly nightfall' _She thought to herself.

And thats the end of the first chapter. SOOOO what do ya'll think? Send me your compliments and reviews of it and please break it to me easy this is my first fic. Look for the next chapter soon.

dead countess 25


	3. Chapter 2

_**Countess Of The Night**_

By:dead countess 25

All rights reserved to Sony Inc. and Watsuki Nobuhiro

Recap: _...'Its nearly nightfall' She thought to herself..._

**Chapter Two**

Kaoru put her defenses up, checking for any other aura's than the ones that she was already aware of. After being satisfied that there was nothing she walked over to her car. Kaoru then opened her car door and pulled the seat back so that Megumi and Sano could get in the back. They climbed in and Kenshin sat in the passenger seat. Kaoru then cranked up her car, her radio was blasting with some heavy metal music, which had in fact hurt everyone's ears. As she turned down the music Kaoru said "Sorry guys I forgot that I was kinda jamin when I pulled up." she smiled. Kenshin looked at her and smiled. Kaoru then pulled out of Megumi's driveway.

"So where are we going?" Sano asked.

"I don't know where do yall want to go?" Kaoru said.

"Well it is a Friday so why not go to a club?" Megumi stated.

"That sounds like fun." Kenshin said. "Yeah lets go."

"Alright. Hey Megumi do you think I should call Misao and ask her if she wants to meet us up there?"

"Sure she needs to have a good time and then she can meet your new boyfriend." Megumi said laughing.

"MEGUMI! You better be glad that I am driving other wise I would hit the shit out of you." Kaoru sqwealed.

Kaoru was blushing at the thought of Kenshin being her boyfriend. Then she thought of all the really terrible things that could happen if he was. This really pissed Kaoru off and she started to speed down the narrow road that they were on. Megumi had looked at the dash where the speed momenter was._'Oh God Kaoru is pushing 130'_ Megumi thought _'Something must have really pissed her the hell off.' _"Kaoru you have to slow down other wise your going to kill all of us, besides don't you still have to call Misao and tell her to meet us at the club." Megumi said in a calm voice.

Kaoru then slowed her speed to the legal limit of 55. She then grabbed her phone and called Misao.

(ring ring)

"ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE"

(ring ring)

"Hello?"

"Heyyy chick do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Uh, Aoshi is over here"

"So your just going to sit on your ass bored all night?"

"NO, Why What do you have in mind that we should do, huh?"

"Well Me, Megumi, Sano and one of his friends are going to the club uptown do you and Aoshi want to go or what?"

"Hold on let me see what he wants to do."

(Distant talking)

"Aoshi hey do you want to go clubbing tonight with Kaoru, Megumi, Sano and one of his friends?"

"Sure theres nothing better to do."

(Misao back on the phone)

"He said yeah. So are yall on the way right now or what?"

"Yeah we are half way there right now."

"OKay well let me get ready and I'll meet yall there in a few." Misao said happily.

"Alright chick we'll see you there."

"Okay"

"Later"

"Later"

(click)

Kaoru shut her phone and placed it back in her console. They soon pulled up into the parking lot of the club. Everyone got out Kaoru payed her way in. She walked into the club and put her stuff down at a small table in the corner in the darker part of the club. Kenshin soon walked over and placed his jacket on top of Kaoru's things.

He looked at her and asked "Hey why did you freak out when Megumi called me your boyfriend?"

Kaoru looked at him and said. "Its compilcated don't worry about it"

Kaoru, Megumi, Sano, and Kenshin all hit the dance floor as soon as a really hot techno song came on. Kaoru got right in the middle of the dance floor and just broke it down. Kenshin watched in awe as the green lasers and strobe lights hit her. He watched her every move, the way her hips swayed, the way that she tossed her head back and forth making her red, black, and blonde died hair fly into the air. Kenshin was mezmerized. At the end of the song everyone went to the table where they all placed their things and ordered a drink. Kenshin had asked Kaoru if she wanted to dance when the next slow song came on. Kaoru said that she would.

When the next slow song came on Kenshin and Kaoru went to the dance floor. Kaoru placed her hands around Kenshin's neck. Kenshin put his hands around Kaoru's waist. They danced to a song called "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith. Kaoru couldn't help but look up into Kenshin's eyes. _'Am I falling in love with you Kenshin?'_ Kaoru then put her head on Kenshin's chest she could hear his heart beat. The song wasn't exactly helping the situation. _' I know I can' t be with you they might kill you just like my parents I even think that I am putting Megumi and Misao in danger just because I am friends with them' _Kenshin liked the fact that Kaoru was so close to him. He loved the way she felt in his arms. The song ended and they went back to the table.Soon Misao and Aoshi walked in. Misao ran over to them.

"HHHEEEEYYYY guys!"

Together "Hey"

Misao looked over at Kaoru who was sitting next to Kenshin. "Hey Koaru who is your friend?" she asked slyly.

"He is just a friend Misao you know how things are."

"Yeah but why let that stop you from giving it just one more shot?"

"NO"

"Okay chick chill out, will ya?"

Then Megumi butted in. "You should have been here a few minutes ago they were dancing together."

"Aww Kaoru see this is your big chance you should get involved with him ya know."

"Ya'll know I can't ..."

Kaoru had then sensed a bad aura. Kaoru looked all around to find the sorce. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She just let it slip to the back her mind, still nagging her just a little.

"Hey I've got to go to the bathroom." Misao said.

Misao walked towards the bathrooms, that was when Kaoru sensed the bad aura again. She looked toward where Misao was walking toward the bathroom, a tall man wearing a black trench coat stood and grabbed Misao. Aoshi saw this and started toward him when the man with his crimson eyes said

"NO I want the Half-breed not you."

Aoshi looked confused and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked back to the rest of the gang.

Megumi looked at Koaru. "Is he talking about you?" she whispered.

"YES!" Kaoru exclaimed as she pulled the contacts from her eyes revealing her slit amber eyes.

She then began to strip herself of the chains that hung from her mini skirt. The heel of her boots were somehow replaced with wooden stakes and a sliver tips to top it all off. Kaoru reconized the man. He killed her mother and father he was the one who took all three of their lives including the one she was supposed to be living. Kaoru then looked back at Kenshin, who was startled by what he saw, with a 'sorry about this' kind of expression as her fangs slid into view. Kaoru turned back around and told Megumi to get Misao at the first chance she got. All the guys of the gang were looking at Kaoru in awe. Kaoru began to charge at the crimsion eyed man.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARED!" Kaoru growled as she hit him dead center in his stomach. Making him crouch on the floor and dropping Misao on the way down. Kaoru then took her foot and kicked the man over so that he was on his back. She then placed her boot right over his heart and with a swift move of her foot the vampire was turned into ash.

Okay that was my chapter number two what did ya'll think? Please send your reviews. Now go on to Chapter 3! Come on it's getting good! BAD ASS

dead countess 25


	4. Chapter 3

_**Countess Of The Night**_

By:dead countess 25

All rights reserved to Sony Inc. and Watsuki Nobuhiro

Recap: _"LET HER GO YOU BASTERED!" Kaoru growled as she hit him dead center in his stomach. Making him crouch on the floor dropping Misao on the way down. Kaoru then took her foot and kicked the man over so that he was on his back. She then placed her boot right over his heart and with a swift move of her foot the vampire was turned into ash. _

**Chapter Three**

Kaoru looked back at her friends who staired at her slightly shocked, her amber eyes glowing with anger and rage. She stomed over to the table to grab her things as she started to walk out the club door, she stopped and looked back at Misao and said.

"I am so sorry for this it never should have happened. I have to leave can you take Megumi and the guys home?"

Misao looked at her she was still a little freaked out with what had just happened to her. Misao nodded and said.

"Yeah I...I can take them home."

Misao then looked back at Megumi as she started to walk over to them.

Megumi asked Kaoru. "Are you leaving?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes and it might be awhile before ya'll see me again."

With that Kaoru turned around and started to open the door she stopped and took one last look at Kenshin. '_This is my big secret Kenshin is this what you thought _

_I was hiding? Or did you already know? I wish things wouldn't have to be this way _' Kaoru walked out the door of the club and got into her car and lit up another cigarette. She knew what she had to do. And Kaoru drove off speeding.

Meanwhie back at the club, Sano was freaking out.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT? Megumi did you see that shit?"

Megumi looked over at her boyfriend. "Yeah Sano, and me and Misao already knew about Kaoru for a long time. It was just a matter of time before something like this happened to her...again."

Aoshi and Kenshin didn't say much. After a while they all left in Misao's car and went back to Megumi and Sano's place.

Kaoru knew she had to get her things and leave again. She walked into Misao's place, her parents where gone, and went striaght to what was no longer her room. Kaoru grabbed a suit case from under her bed and started throwing all her clothes and other things that she might need. She reached into the back of her closet and grabbed her fathers sword and a safe box which had enough emergency cash in it for times like this. Kaoru also went to display case and got all her knives, daggers, kunai, shurdiken along with one hand gun. Kaoru then changed out of her mini skirt into some tight black leather pants and a black corset. She then began to put all of her weapons into the designed places. She also grabbed her black leather trench coat to conseal all of the weapons that she had in her possesion. Kaoru walked into the living room and took the key that Misao's parents had given her for the house and layed it on the kitchen table. She walk out the front door making sure that she locked it behind her. Kaoru threw all her things into the trunk of her car except her fathers sword which sat in the front seat beside her. Koaru drove out of the driveway to go find a place to stay for a while that would keep her and her friends safe. '_I am so sorry you guys this shouldn't have happened and its because of me that it did._' Kaoru then put in a Disturbed cd she put it on number 12 on The Sickness album it started to play and she cranked up the music.

Back at Megumi's place, Misao was pacing back and forth wondering where Kaoru could have went. Aoshi was tring to calm Misao down, which wasn't really working, Megumi was talking with Sano and Kenshin about Kaoru.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS SHE? AND WHO IN HELL WAS THAT OTHER GUY THAT GOT MISAO!" Sano exclaimed.

"Calm down Sano this really isn't helping any!" Kenshin said. "Now can you tell us what was all that about back at the club?"

"Okay." A fustraighted Megumi said. " Kaoru's parents where killed about 6 years ago by the man you saw at the club along with a few others like him."

"So what is she?" Kenshin asked.

"She is a DAMN VAMPIRE" Megumi said "Well half."

"...Half?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes half, her mother was a human her father was a vampire" Misao said

"But what about all the limits that vampires have like sunlight and garlic and sliver and crosses?" Sano asked

"That stuff is just in the bullshit movies you see accept the sunlight, pure bloods are vulnerable to sunlight not half-breeds." Megumi said explaining.

"Okay so where is Kaoru now?" Kenshin asked with a worried look on his face.

"Why are you so worried about her Kenshin, getting feelings for the little vamp?" Sano said teasing.

"This is NO time to dick around Sano we have to find her she can't fight this alone." Kenshin said angrily as specks of amber in his eyes began to grow fully to cover his natual violet hue.

"Okay! God! Kenshin you don't have to get so worked up about I was only joking you asshole." Sano said.

"So where do ya'll think she could have gone?" Aoshi asked in a stern voice.

"I have no idea she never told me where she would go if something like this ever did happen but she did always seem to mention something about a dojo up in the mountains where she buried her parents." Misao said

Kenshin didn't even bother to ask what had happened to Kaoru's parents the only thing that mattered to him was finding her.

"Okay we'll start there." Kenshin said as he started to walk out the door.

And there is the end of my third chapter but its not over yet keep going!

send me your reviews

dead countess 25


End file.
